


Everybody wants to be an astronaut.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [7]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multiverse confusion, Short & Sweet, Superhero Shenanigans, Team Up, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where two testpilot/space heroes/dorks from two different universes decide to team up, find some Shenanigans and run into Larry Trainor/ Negative Man while dealing with Shenanigans.
Series: Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423135
Kudos: 4





	Everybody wants to be an astronaut.

**Author's Note:**

> Small references to a crossover from 1999 /2000?

She had crash landed on Earth, in another reality. Heck, even another multiverse. She got up, slowly and looked around.

California, probably.

Then she noticed the too familiar buildings of the airbase she had been stationed on for a while and smirked.

'Make that definitely California, Danvers' she muttered and ran a hand through her hair, before looking up to skies and seeing something zooming past. It certainly wasn't a plane, only if a plane in this universe is supposed to be a bright green and glowing light construct.

She didn't think it through when she intercepted the being and noticed that the being was completely in control over their flying, when it dodged her and Carol launched another attack. Sending them both bouncing over the runway of the airbase before finally hitting a wall.

'Should have thought that through' she muttered.

'Ow, fuck' was the first thing Carol heard since they had hit the wall and she looked up to see the green being leaning back against the wall with a sigh, his hands on his knees while slowly powering down to the level that people could normally see him without putting on sunglasses.

Then they just sat there in silence when several soldiers came running, with their weapons on ready.

'Can someone clear his mind without any interruptions?' the being groaned and the cape massaged his temples before finally rising to his feet, before frowning as far Carol could see after she got up from the ground.

A pretty (probably) human with superpowers, probably a cape and very, very familiar. From the curious expression to the way he had put his hands on his hips and was tapping his feet while he seems to be deep in thought.

'You seem familiar, like I have met you before' they both stated in unison.

'Stand down, I vouch for her' he told the soldiers who raised their weapons and advanced on them, ready to take both supers down.

'Take those freaks down' the leader hissed.

'Oh, right... Bureau of normalcy'.

'Bureau of Normalcy?' Carol asked, while taking a fighting stance and powering up. 'Care to explain?'.

'Crazy racist, xenophobic, transphobic, bi-phobic, homophobic, etcetera mother fuckers who run after superpowered people who look strange or got their powers in a freak accident and got the bureaus attention, It seems that we are in their way' the green themed hero replied. 'Or they are after something on this base'.

'You better stand down, captain' the leader said. 'Because we are not here for your friend mr Trainor, but for the most powerful weapon in the universe'.

'I feel flattered' the super replied with a voice dripping from sarcasm. 'But you can go to hell'.

'I second that' Carol agreed. 'Only because this guy told me that you guys are racist and everything phobic as fuck, aside from the fact that giving you people a powerful weapon is not a good idea'.

'Maybe you should shut up, lady' the leader of squad of the bureau snapped. 'You don't know anything'.

'Oh?' she replied playful, the sparks dancing on her hands. 'You seem like the same kind of assholes I encounter in my universe'.

'This is where the fun begins' the other cape muttered and he grinned, with some of the typical and familiar ace pilot related craziness. 'I was wondering when a maniac would show up and try to get their hands on this'.

'You will regret this' the man growled at the two of them and he raised a blaster from alien origin (probably).

'Smuggling of illegal extraterrestrial weapons, threatening an officer of the corps, xenophobia and abductions of others' the super tutted and shook his head in played dismay. 'I truly do not understand why they haven't sent the Suicide Squad after you people, but now you're dealing with us'.

'Are you some kind of cop?!' someone eeped.

'As a matter of fact, yeah. I actually am basically a spacecop' the spacecop replied,his voice soft and gentle, his smile dangerous. 'There are thousands of people who are wearing the same symbol across the universe, I can call them down here with one message, one simple command to this trinket'.

Ah, just like the Nova's.

'Can we punch them and see where it gets us? I am done listening to those people' she said smirking at the spacecop who returned the smirk and nodded.

'Yeah, let's kick some ass' he answered. 'That extraterrestrial weapon pierces through constructs and auras of my people, by the way. I don't know what will happen if you get hit'.

'Noted, what are you called in the costume? Never asked that since our crash landing'.

'Fully a Green Lantern corps honor guard officer 2814.1, most of the time Gl or any other combi possible' he answered and they advanced on the Normalcy soldiers.

'They call me Captain Marvel in the costume, the intergalactic police force in my universe uses the corps centurion and stuff like that, by the way'.

'Wait, I may have ran into a guy from your universe a few years ago' the Gl said and literally backhanded a soldier in a mech suit into the wall. 'Name's was Peter or Pete, he fell through a portal and he was telling a bit drunk stories about them when I ran into him'.

'Yeah, sounds like Star Lord. He missed his best friend who died' Carol replied, knocking down another robot thing and melting a few guns. 'That best friend spacecop is back now, it's fine'.

'He told me something like that, after telling me that I reminded him of that friend' the spacecop said while kicking someone in the crotch and blasting another soldier. 'That's very awkward as person who has died several times'.

'Well, I am not gonna ask'.

'No, you better do not' someone yelled and then a "thump" was heard and something alive, made from energy zoomed past and started blasting stuff.

'That's Larry, that thing made of energy is the negative man or spirit' the Lantern said, while hovering above the ground and constructing a dragon. 'He was one of the targets of the bureau of Normalcy'.

'That sounds nice' Carol muttered sarcastically and deflected a rocket directed at the lantern. 'You're welcome, by the way'

'Now we are even' he had replied when raising a shield before a strange blast could hit her. 'No, it does not seems nice' he finally added, shoving some soldiers away while wiping away some blood from his bleeding nose with his free hand.

'Calling the corps or league down on those guys in their own headquarters seems actually like a good idea, because of those extraterrestrial weapons' he muttered and sent a pulse, that shut down the suits and weapons. 'Pretty sure that Checkmate also wanted a piece of these assholes'.

'Put your hands up and surrender yourselves, you're under arrest for pretending to be navy' someone yelled and the bureau of normalcy was surrounded by a squad of soldiers. 'We won't ask again'.

'I need to step in there, general' the spacecop said while the spirit returned to negative man's body. 'I will confiscate those weapons and tech and make sure they will be destroyed, they are too dangerous to be kept in possession by any one'.

'What? Are you serious?' the older man hissed and the spacecop pursed his lips to thin line and folded his hands behind his back while staring at the general.

'Intergalactic law, these weapons are illegal and dangerous when overloaded' he replied calmly, gesturing and the weapons clearly disappeared into a pocket dimension. 'They are too dangerous to be used, both for opponents and the user themselves'.

'Good day, General' he ended the conservation and gave the man a mock salute, before helping the other super up. 'Let's go, Larry'.

* * *

They found themselves later in a bar in their civies to attract no unwanted attention, being joined by a former pilot called Steve Trevor, a former marine who is also a Gl, a woman who is the CEO of a aircraft company and also a ringbearer powered by the emotion love and a literal oreo-loving Martian, who is literally a gentle giant.

After hours, somewhere around the middle of the night. Doctor Strange,Mr Fantastic, Tony and Steve, (Rogers, not Trevor) found them all on top of a building, laugh- crying about military and superhero related prank wars and stories while eating pizza.

It was nice.

'We need to do this more often' she called out to the heroes and spacecops from that universe who grinned and nodded.

Larry's bandages shifted when the man smiled and nodded before taking another sip through the straw of his smoothie, the lantern, Hal saluting and Steve (Trevor!) giving her a nod before waving at his Amazon girlfriend Diana who picked up the man and they took off in the pale moonlight.

'Maybe you should tag along next time, I am sure you two will get along with Blue beetle or Mr Terrific' Carol remarked cheerfully while her friends exchanged looks and shook their heads.

'It's nice seeing you all, but we have a small problem with some shape-shifting supervillians' Steve said and awkwardly gestured. 'But it would be fine if we could visit sometime, you seem nice despite the differences between our worlds'.

'Yeah, back to work. Was nice meeting you all' Carol told the group on top of the building while hovering besides her colleagues and saluted at them when this world disappeared.


End file.
